Ｉｒｒｏｍｐｉｂｌｅ
by IceFF
Summary: Porque tal vez un día te darías cuenta de que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es… irrompible. One-shot basado en el capítulo 338 del manga.


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima

**Advertencias:** -none-

**Recomendaciones musicales:** My immortal by Evanescence

**Historia.** Ice.

* * *

**IRROMPIBLE**

Y lo dibujaste de sonrisas, porque así eras tú, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti. Sí, él te había rechazado, pero no ibas a arruinar la noche en que todos celebraban con una patética escena de congoja.

Pero sabías que en el fondo de tu alma, ese "no" había calado tus huesos y herido tu cuerpo de la única manera que puede ser herido, en el corazón, en las emociones… en tu amor.

¿Qué significaba ese "no"?, ¿Habías hecho algo mal?, no, simplemente habías sido sincera ante el incesante golpeteo de tu corazón que te pedía a gritos sacar esas palabras: "TE AMO".

Tal vez había sido inesperado, inesperado incluso para ti, pero si eran más que obvios tus sentimientos no dejarías que se quedaran atorados en tú pecho. Tú lo amabas, y por eso mismo te habías roto, tu ilusión de una velada mágica se había partido en dos, pero lo que más te dolía no era esa visión de la velada perfecta que ahora se veía tan lejana, te dolía que ese "no" fuera lo que te esperara en el futuro con Gray Fullbuster, la persona que más amabas.

Saliste a la entrada después de la pelea que se había iniciado en el castillo, tenías que calmar aquella zozobra y angustia en tu pecho, si no lo hacías, tal vez explotarías, y tu cuerpo hecho de agua se desbordaría por tus ojos en forma de penosas lágrimas que dolerían como aquella visión que tuviste de un futuro sin él.

Rodeaste tu frágil cuerpo con tus brazos, sentías frío, y no era la noche, era esa la sensación que tenías desde que él te había rechazado. Alzaste la mirada al cielo estrellado y taciturno. Oscuro con la única iluminación de las estrellas y un poste de luz… suspiraste. Recordaste cada minuto a su lado, todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes y no pudiste evitar sentir confusión, a veces las palabras contraponen a las acciones, y así te sentías ese día, aunque hubieras sonreído, seguías rota.

No pudiste evitar sentir como gotas saladas recorrían tu rostro y en ese momento deseabas con todo tu corazón que fuera la lluvia quien empapara tus mejillas, porque esas lágrimas parecían quemar tus ojos. Ahogaste los punzantes gemidos emitidos por tu alma con la palma de tu mano cubriendo tus carnosos labios. Y… lloraste en silencio.

Y aunque el dolor fuera agudo, tu amor lo superaba, no lo dejarías de amar y proteger.

…

La veías con dolor desde la entrada, su delgada y hermosa silueta de espaldas, cubierta con ese encantador vestido que se había puesto solo para ti. A pesar del esfuerzo que realizaba, tú podías notar como su cuerpo temblaba acompasando los gemidos de su llanto. Querías ir a abrazarla, consolarla, porque a nadie más que a ti le dolía que ella derramara lágrimas, lágrimas que sabías eran por ti.

Habías dicho que entrabas en una nueva era, y no era mentira, porque desde que oíste entre recuerdos que nunca ocurrieron el grito desgarrador que ella emitió cuando te vio desfallecer, comprendiste lo profundo de sus sentimientos, te partió el alma verla sufrir por ti, por la conexión que tenían, porque sabías que tu también le correspondías, darías y habías dado la vida por ella ¿No es cierto?

Creías protegerla al poner distancia entre los dos, al congelar más la barrera que se interponía entre tu corazón y ella, creías, pero al verla ahora llorando en silencio por ti, todo empezaba a ser incierto.

Por alguna razón suponías que la conexión entre los dos se podía reducir para evitar en el futuro que ella sufriera. Estabas equivocado, pero no lo podías aceptar, a pesar de que tu corazón anhelaba hablar con sinceridad, tu fría fachada siempre ganaba, empezabas a odiar el frío dentro de ti. Pero querías protegerla.

No fue hasta el día en que tu alma no podía dejar de llorar por dentro por el sacrificio que tu hermana había hecho por ti, así como Ul, Ultear, tu hermana… se había ido.

Derramaste unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes, y decidiste ocultar ante todos tú dolor, ante todos menos ante ella, ella que podía leer a través de tu gris mirada la tristeza escondida en el hielo de tus acciones. Juvia Loxar a quien recién habías lastimado, se había tragado su sufrimiento ante tu bienestar, preguntando con dulzura y preocupación ¿Qué sucedía?, pero no podías decirlo, eras demasiado orgulloso. Pero ella no se rindió, con el valor y transparencia que siempre la caracterizaba te llamó la atención, sonando más a un consejo amoroso que te daba desde el fondo de su corazón (y así era), solo ella podía hacerte ver las cosas de forma distinta, y regalar esa sonrisa sincera y llena de amor que siempre guardabas en los recovecos de la calidez de Gray Fullbuster, y la compartiste solo con ella.

Tal vez tú querrías protegerla, pero la verdad es que ella era la que te protegía.

Tal vez tú querrías congelar las emociones que nacían en tu corazón, pero la lluvia cálida que ella derramaba sobre ti siempre la derretía.

Tal vez un día tú puedas ser quien proteja no solo a ella, si no a ustedes dos, a su amor.

Porque tal vez un día te darías cuenta de que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es… irrompible.

* * *

**ICE comenta:**

Gente en verdad lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ;A;. La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de este hielo random que me han impedido escribir la continuación de mis proyectos pendientes: Idiotas y Kare, pero prometo que este fin de semana será publicado alguno de los dos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Con respecto a este one-shot, nació después de los últimos capítulos del manga, soo, Hiro es un Troll y todos los sabemos, no nos dará la satisfacción de tener a nuestra pareja favorita junta mucho antes del final, así que seamos pacientes .

Lo escribí tratando de imaginar lo que sentía cada personaje en esas escenas, desde su interior. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias a todos, los veo pronto, LO PROMETO.

-cia-

-se va rodando-

PDT. La imagen que use de portada es de 鳴十, búsquenla en pixiv ^ ^


End file.
